


Thief

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [25]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Chemicals, Funny, Humor, Pranks, Silly, Tricks, dove - Freeform, ginzo is exasperated, its a bad idea to try to steal from kaito, kaito is a little shit, kaito is sneaky, poor thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: A thief decides to rob a house, too bad he chose the wrong house
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 10 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad February 23 2020  
> Posted here June 5 2020

This house will be jackpot, a small grin tugged at the thief's lips. After watching the place for weeks, he'd realized a pleasing fact. The occupants were often gone, especially the woman, he'd only seen the woman once throughout the weeks. The other occupant was a really odd one, a quirky teen who left at odd times, often swarmed by doves.

Tonight was the perfect night to hit the house, the woman was gone like usual and the teen was scheduled not to return for at least a few more hours. He moved through the shadows, easily passing through the unlocked gate of the property. He snorted, maybe after tonight they'll learn to actually lock their gate. Just leaving it unlocked like that is just asking for someone to rob them. That someone would be him.

A few doves fluttered around as he slunk through the yard towards the side, he couldn't help but smile when one of them landed on his shoulder, letting out a soft cooing noise. The dove was just so friendly and cute, he'd much rather prefer doves to a guard dog. The doves couldn't harm him "What a cutie" He praised, giving its chest feathers a few good pets. The dove let out another soft coo before taking off.

He knelt down to the ground, near one of the windows. He tested it, shaking his head when it just slid open. The nerve of some people! They sure as hell can't complain about being robbed if they don't even bother to lock up. He carefully slid through the window, not noticing the small clicking sound it made once his hands had left it. It was almost a little too easy, he actually almost felt disappointed. He absently wiped his brow as he scoped out the room, he was in a bedroom, most likely the woman's. He highly doubted that the teen would have perfume after all.

He forwent turning on the lights in favour of not wanting to alert the neighbours of his presence, instead he pulled out a light light flashlight. Red light wasn't as bright as normal lights, but it would do the job well enough. He rubbed his brow again, it was starting to feel a little itchy.

The thief then sauntered over towards a dresser, there was a nice little ornate wooden box on top of it. He smirked, it was always useful when the jewellery was kept in one place. When he opened the lid, a small puff of white smoke blasted him in the face "The hell?" His words were choked as he covered his mouth to stifle his coughs. His eyes stung a bit so he wiped those as well, only for the stinging to turn into a sharp pain. He choked a few times, falling to the floor as the pain overtook him. His eyes were fucking _burning_! His mouth and brow too. But his eyes were the worst, tears were already falling freely from his eyes. Had the smoke been poisoned?!

A soft cooing sound caught some of his attention, but not enough. He quickly forgot about the cooing in favour of the pain. Oh god, he needed to rinse his face! He quickly abandoned any intent to steal as he quickly stumbled out of the bedroom, he didn't care if he was caught. He just wanted to stop the burning!

When he found the washroom he quickly turned on the taps, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He scooped up the cool liquid and splashed it over his face, repeating the process a few times until the burning sensation faded. He let his head fall back as he let out a breath of relief before flicking on the light, the cooling sensation was nice.

His hands were blue, or to be more exact, they were covered with a baby blue substance. Said substance had already started to harden, sealing his gloves to his wrists. He frowned, how did that get onto him? He didn't remember being splashed with anything liquid. He turned towards the sink to wash it off before pausing, the sink was full of the stuff. A sudden bad feeling hit him, he looked around for a mirror, cursing when he found none. What bathroom doesn't have a mirror?! In his anger, he didn't notice the lighter wall cover above the sink. Almost as if something had been recently removed.

He clenched his fists and teeth in frustration, or at least he tried to. The weird substance had finished hardening, making him unable to move his hands or facial expression. What the hell is this place?! This was too weird, he'd rob somewhere else tomorrow.

He ran out the bathroom door, and promptly slid across the hall, right into the wall. The floors had been slicked while he'd been occupied. The substance around his nose had cracked a bit, blood dripping from his nose. He brought up his hand to cradle the injury, only to curse when he remembered that his fingers couldn't move. Soft cooing met his ears, this time he glared at the dove, he wasn't in the mood to play nice. He was angry at the little bird for watching his misery, it was silly but he wanted to be angry. It wasn't like the dove had done anything wrong.

He was completely unaware of the gleaming indigos that were watching him from within the shadows. A smug smirk played on Kaito's lips as he continued to watch the amateur fall for a few more of his traps. No thief was going to steal from this house, it just wouldn't do. He was the master, there was no way that some little nobody would steal from him. He gently pet one of his doves in anticipation of further humiliation on the intruder's part.

* * *

"Dammit Kaito-kun..." Ginzo sighed as he took in the sight of hogtied man on his front steps, a grinning Kuroba Kaito standing innocently beside said man.

The magician flashed him a bright smile "Please take Mr.Thief off of my hands" He motioned towards said thief "I got tired of playing with him" He added before skipping down the steps, into his own home.

The inspector looked down at the poor, poor soul who had thought that it was a good idea to rob the Kurobas. Kaito had done a number on the guy, he was trembling. The guy's wide eyes were also red from irritation, and he was coated in so many weird substances that he was a little eerie of actually touching the man. He didn't bother with looking the thief over for injuries before calling the station, Kaito wouldn't have hurt the guy too badly.


End file.
